1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust control valve assembly for an engine, such as a two-cycle engine.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In accordance with the background art, an exhaust control valve assembly includes an exhaust control valve. The exhaust control valve is opened or closed in order to advance or retard the opening of an exhaust port. A drive system causes opening and closing of the exhaust control valve. Such an arrangement in disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho. 63-306227.
The background art's exhaust control valve assembly suffers drawbacks. When the engine is running at high speed, the actual timing or degree of opening of the exhaust control valve gets ahead of the desired timing or degree of opening. When the actual timing or degree of opening is ahead of the desired timing or degree of opening, the engine's output performance is reduced.